The Death of Redbeard
by Klamath61
Summary: Redbeard is dying, and Kara is left to fend for herself. Einon, who has been a stranger to her, comes to her aid.


Third Chapter The Death of Redbeard

It has been 10 years later, and the boy has grown into a man. Einon, looked over the Palace wall to see the last of the ruins being rebuilt. Soon, the peasants would be back in their fields, tending to their crops. The memory of hard labour, would not be erased from their memory, it would leave a lasting impression, like a hot branding iron.

During the last few months, Redbeard, their so-called leader, lay dying in the dungeon. Pneumonia having settled itself on his lungs, his beautiful daughter, Kara, has come to tend to him in his last days. Einon, had ordered, his soldiers not to bother her. She after all, being the daughter of a once proud, rebel leader. As Kara tends to her father she can see, that her efforts are useless. She then comforts him and does her best not to cry. She wills herself to be strong, for his sake. He was the only man, in her village who had hoped for a better day, who was not afraid of the King and his tyranny. It killed her to see him with his spirit broken. Redbeard smiled at her, and said, "Kara, I don't want you to come her anymore, I don't like the way these men look at you." She kissed him on his fevered brow, and told him, "You're my Da, and I love you." As she left him, she did not realize it would be the last time she would see him alive. Just before the sun rose the next morning Brok had awoken, the King. "Enter," Einon roared . "My King, the rebeller, is dead," Brok had said with a smile, "at last." Einon, stared at him for one moment, realizing what it meant. The Dragon's words, came back to haunt him. He sneered at Brok, then yelled, "Prepare my horses, with the body of "the Rebeller", we ride into the village to give his remains to his daughter for burial." Brok was stunned, he bowed and then left to give the King's orders.

Bowen, was awoken by all of the commotion. There was a knock on his door. It was Brok, "Queen Aislinn, wishes to see you" he said in a gruff manner. As he left Brok said nothing of Redbeard's death. He got dressed and arrived at her quarters in a hurry, he knocked on her door, "Enter," she said. "My lady," he bowed. "Redbeard, died just before sun rise, ride into the village and tell his daughter, Kara. She need not be surprised by the entourage. Go quickly," Aislinn told him. He bowed and left to carry out her orders. When the entourage had assembled, they moved forward at a steady pace towards the village. Once again Einon, was reminded of Kara, and the first time they met. It had occurred to Einon, that they had not been "properly introduced." Einon, finding out who Kara was, but yet had never spoken a word to her since that day when his fate was sealed. He would now hand over the body of his father's enemy. Before he left, his mother, the Queen told him, "Let us not mix words son, your Father was malevolent, it is sad, to think he could have made a better King, he choose not to. They finally arrived at their destination, They rode threw the town, Einon stopped and asked one of the peasant women, "Where is the daughter of Redbeard?" The woman, looked angrily at him. "She's not here, we don't want her kind." "She is way on the other side, up that hill, we will have nothing to do with her, if that's his body, you can keep moving," she said to him spitting on the ground.

Einon, could see the small run down hut where she lived by herself. No man or anyone to help her. He could see how his decision affected her. The villagers, took their toll on her as well. He looked up, to see Bowen, riding down the hill. "The lady, your mother had asked me to bear the news of sad tidings to his daughter, " he told him.

He got down off his horse, "Thank you, Bowen." Brok snorted. He then walked to the hut, the door was open. He stepped inside to see Kara sitting on her bed, softly crying. She looked up, to see Einon. He then stood with his back straight. "My dear, he said in a quiet tone, I have brought you the body of your beloved father, for burial." Kara stood up and crossed the room, and through her tears she managed to tell him, "thank you." Her voice was so soft, Einon, could barely hear her. "What is it my, Dear?" he asked her. "Thank you for not executing him, and making him share the fate of the others" , she said, her eyes wet with tears.

Einon, ordered the soldiers to deliver the body to the grave site. When the cart had pulled up to the grave, he could see that it was only half way dug. Kara was trying to dig the grave by herself. Brok and Bowen, laid the body on the ground. He then unleashed his sword belt from his waist, and withdrew the sword. He struck it into the hard ground. He turned towards one of other soldiers, "Get a bucket to fill with dirt, let us bury this old man." Bowen did likewise, Brok only grunted, and followed suit.

Finally, Redbeard was laid to rest in the shallow grave. Bowen, smiled to himself. Remembering the days when he gave Einon lessons on the finer points of the blade. Queen Aislinn, had paid a priest, to perform a small service, for Redbeard. Father Gilbert had found, Kara's hut by way of the same peasant woman, he had promised to say a few prayers in her direction. As Bowen turned to get on his horse, he could see the way Einon, stared at Kara. Just for a moment he was the boy, he remembered. Without the weight of this Kingdom on his soldiers. Today he proved, to Bowen that not only did he become a man, but that he might possibly make a better King than his father.


End file.
